Meus Sentimentos
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Heero se apaixona por Relena, mas sofre muito nas mãos dela. Apesar de achar que não será capaz de amar novamente, descobre que gosta de seu amigo trançado de um jeito muito especial.
1. Capítulo I

_**Título: **Meus Sentimentos_

_**Autora:** Serennity Winner LeFay_

_**Casais:** 1x2_

_**Avisos:** Angst, Heero POV, um pouco OOC e one-short com possibilidade de continuação. A fic é yaoi, ou seja, romance entre homossexuais. Se você não gosta disso, ou se sente ofendido, não leia. E, sim, eu faço a Relena parecer uma malvada sem coração que só se importa consigo mesma. Se isso também te incomoda, não leia._

_**Disclaimer:** eu já pedi, chorei e implorei, mas infelizmente, não possuo os direitos de GW. Esse é simplesmente um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos._

_**Sinopse:** Heero se apaixona por Relena, mas sofre muito nas mãos dela. Apesar de achar que não será capaz de amar novamente, descobre que gosta de seu amigo trançado de um jeito muito especial. _

**_Capítulo 1_**

Desde o começo eu soube que não seria fácil. Não está sendo fácil esconder tudo o que eu sinto, não está sendo fácil conviver com ele desde então, e muito menos magoar-lhe o coração, ignorando-o depois que ele confessou me amar. Aliás, não foi nem ao menos fácil admitir para mim mesmo que eu era capaz de voltar a amar depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Duo... ele sempre fora como uma estrela na minha vida, seu sorriso era como a luz no fim do túnel de minha existência infeliz (1). Sempre que eu mais precisei, ele estava ao meu lado, me aconselhando, ou mesmo me dando umas boas sacudidelas quando fosse necessário.

Mas isso foi antes. Antes de eu me apaixonar cegamente por Relena Peacecraft e me deixar enganar por ela. Antes de eu ter sido logrado, manipulado e ter meus sentimentos pisados pela primeira pessoa que eu realmente amei. E antes de eu abandonar meus amigos por ela.

Me perdoem se eu estou me fazendo de vítima. Não era essa a minha intenção. Ou era? Já não sei. Só sei que fui burro o bastante para acreditar em tudo o que aquela... bom, deixa pra lá.

No começo, Relena era sempre muito gentil com todos, mas um dia, confessou-me ter uma certa antipatia por meus amigos. Pediu que eu me afastasse deles, disse que eles pareciam reprovar o nosso relacionamento e eu, cego pela paixão, deixei a casa em que vivia com eles, não sem antes dizer o quanto era injusto fazerem isso comigo, agora que eu encontrara minha felicidade. Vocês não imaginam o quanto me arrependi de ter feito isso.

Demorou até eu perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo à minha volta. Passaram-se meses até que eu me desse conta da real intenção da minha "namorada". É humilhante para mim, considerado como um Soldado Perfeito na época das guerras, uma máquina humana desprovida de sentimentos, perceber a que ponto eu fui feito de bobo. Pena que já era tarde demais quanto eu percebi.

Sucintamente, a Rainha do Mundo não amava a mim, e sim a um rebelde que tinha escapado da prisão. Ela só precisava de mim para adentrar os computadores do governo e limpar o nome do sujeito. Eu, burro, fiz, e na manhã seguinte Relena fugiu com o cara, levando consigo todos os meus pertences. Fiquei com as roupas do corpo e nada mais. Fui estúpido o suficiente para não suspeitar nem quando ela insistiu em passar a noite num hotel, que ela teve ao menos a decência de pagar antes de desaparecer.

Eu fiquei sozinho, e me sentia mais desamparado do que jamais pensei em me sentir. Minha vontade era voltar correndo para a casa dos meus amigos e me deixar ser consolado por eles. Mas a vergonha me impedia. A vergonha de tê-los acusado injustamente. Só naquele momento eu me dei conta do porquê Relena afastou-me de meus amigos: eles eram os únicos que podiam abrir-me os olhos para a mentira dela. E sem eles, eu nunca perceberia. Saí do hotel resoluto a não voltar para eles, e assim o fiz.

Levou meses para eu me restabelecer. Durante o dia, fazia pequenos bicos, e a noite, cuidava de crianças por um prato de comida e uma cama para passar a noite. Foi assim até que achei um albergue, onde comecei a viver. Com o pouco que eu ganhava, comprei roupas novas, e arrumei um emprego fixo. Foi difícil voltar a ter uma vida normal, mas aos poucos eu consegui. Até comecei a dividir um apartamento com um colega de trabalho (2).

Tudo ia bem, se não fosse a falta que eu sentia de Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, e principalmente de Duo. Desde que Relena me deixou eu tinha pensado muito no meu amigo americano.

Num fim de semana, eu resolvi sair para almoçar fora. Já no restaurante, o maitrê me informou que eles estavam lotados, se eu me importava em dividir uma mesa. Respondi que não, e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao reconhecer o outro ocupante da mesa: Quatre. Conversamos durante toda a refeição sobre o que aconteceu com ambos nesse tempo todo em que não nos vimos e, ao final da sobremesa, o loiro me perguntou por que eu nunca voltei para eles. Percebi instantaneamente que aquela era uma pergunta que ele queria fazer desde que me encontrou.

Expressei meus temores e, pela cara de incredulidade que ele fez, percebi o quanto, mais uma vez, eu havia sido estúpido.

"Se fizéssemos isso, Heero, não seríamos mesmo seus amigos." disse-me ele.

Voltar a morar aqui foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu. Ou melhor, eu achei que era, até que, quando eu estava em meu quarto, Duo apareceu.

Depois de alguma enrolação, ele confessou me amar. E eu acabei percebendo que ainda não havia superado o que sentia por Relena, apesar de guardar um sentimento muito especial por ele. Não tinha certeza se amava-o, mas a ferida em meu coração me fez dizer a ele que não sentia nada. Duo ficou visivelmente abalado, mas saiu do meu aposento sem derramar uma única lágrima.

Aos poucos eu fui me dando conta do quanto eu realmente gostava de Duo. Não era algo doentio como foi com Relena, mas um sentimento bom, que me fazia querer ser melhor a cada dia.

Mais uma vez, a vergonha pelos meus atos me impede de falar-lhe a verdade. No entanto... aquilo que eu sinto ao vezes se torna grande demais para eu suportar sozinho. Ver meu bem-amado todos os dias, e não poder encher-lhe de beijos e dizer-lhe o quanto eu o amo é angustiante.

Quem sabe um dia eu tome coragem e pare de ter medo de ser feliz...

(1) Infeliz foi essa analogia, isso sim.

(2) Não tenham idéias erradas, onegai! -U

_N/A: Ê! Terminei! Já fazia uma semana que a fic tava escrita, mas eu nunca tinha tempo de digitá-la. Ela foi resultado de um momento de inspiração repentino que eu tive sábado passado, e acabei escrevendo-a em poucas horas. E, mesmo com ambos os braços doloridos por causa das duas vacinas que eu tomei hoje, eu consegui digitá-la! Espero que gostem e... deixem reviews, okay?_

_**Enquete:** eu continuo a fic, ou deixo como está?_


	2. Capítulo II

_**Capítulo 2**_

O Soldado Perfeito não deveria sentir medo, afinal, o Soldado Perfeito é perfeito, certo? E a perfeição significa, entre outras coisas, não ter medo de nada. O que quer dizer que eu deveria parar de sentir medo, principalmente por um motivo tão, tão... bom, a palavra fugiu. Nas últimas semanas eu tenho estado muito esquisito, verbalmente desarticulado, esqueço palavras com facilidade e, principalmente, passo horas perdido em pensamentos ilógicos e imbecis como esse. O que há comigo? Algumas vezes chego a cogitar a possibilidade de falar com Trowa ou Wufei sobre isso, mas... eles podem achar que eu pirei de vez e resolverem me internar. E... também, eu tenho vergonha (sim, sim, outra coisa que o Soldado Perfeito não deveria sentir). Vergonha por achar que estou me apaixonando por Duo? Um pouco, quase insignificante se comparado à vergonha de ter que dizer que comecei a escrever poemas. Humilhante, não? Pois eu acho. Eu tenho uma imagem a zelar. Tenho orgulho próprio! Seria um baque fatal ao meu ego ter que revelar que eu, Heero Yuy, escrevo belos textos poéticos, rimados, e com uma métrica perfeita. Eu, o cara sem sentimentos, sem emoções, a máquina de batalha, transformado numa coisa melosa e suspirante por um alegre americano de tranças, dono dos mais belos olhos que eu já vi, do sorriso mais cativante, do corpo mais bem delineado, dos cabelos mais macios, da pele mais alva, da boca mais... estão vendo do que eu estou falando? Estou beirando a insanidade! Duo povoa meus pensamentos dia e noite, acaba com meu sono, meus poucos momentos de descanso. Sua voz despreocupada ecoa em minha mente, e seu perfume enche minhas narinas. Sua presença me inebria e tudo o que eu consigo fazer é encará-lo, e desejar tê-lo em meus braços.

Mas... por que não contar a ele sobre meus sentimentos? Simples: sou orgulhoso demais. Quando ele veio te mim, e abriu seu coração, eu o magoei, rejeitei e destruí suas esperanças. Não é admissível para mim simplesmente chegar para ele e dizer que mudei de idéia. Percebem? Além de tudo, vou parecer um canalha. Tem que haver uma saída, uma escapatória.

Que vergonha... antigamente mesmo ameaçado de morte eu era capaz de pensar em uma solução para tudo. Agora, em paz e segurança no meu quarto, sou incapaz de algo tão simples. Reconheço, então, o motivo de ter tido que abdicar de todas as emoções para me tornar tão mortífero e cruel em batalha.

Por que minha vida é constantemente transformada em um circo, com pessoas passando de um lado para o outro, coisas extraordinárias acontecendo todas ao mesmo tempo, e, de repente, fica só o picadeiro vazio, habitado apenas por meus pensamentos? (1)

Por que, por tudo que há de mais sagrado nesse mundo, eu tive que mentir para Duo naquele dia fatídico? Por que eu levei em conta o que ainda sentia por aquela vaca perua? Essa é a coisa de que mais me arrependo em toda a minha vida. Aliás, desde que Relena entrou de um modo mais presente nela, tenho me arrependido de uma porção de coisas.

E Duo, como será que ele está se sentindo? Faz alguns dias já que não o vejo. Será que anda me evitando? Será que sua dor é tão insuportável assim que ele não consegue nem me ver de relance na cozinha ou na sala? Será que percebeu o quanto eu era indigno de seu amor e está envergonhado por ter um dia nutrido sentimentos por mim? Ou ele ainda me ama, e me observa secretamente, sempre à espreita, esperando um movimento que denuncie meu amor por ele? Será que ele descobriu que eu escrevo poesias? Eu poderia muito bem ir falar com um dos outros rapazes, tomá-lo como confidente e espião e esperar que solucione minhas dúvidas e acabe com a minha apreensão. Mas... acho melhor não, eu teria que acabar revelando meu segredo.

Outro dia eu estava chegando em casa, e vi Duo sentado no parapeito da janela do nosso quarto (2), olhando ao longe com uma expressão sonhadora. Seria egocentrismo demais supor que ele estava pensando em mim? (3) Entrei correndo em casa e subi esperançoso as escadas, mas quando abri a porta do quarto, meu americano magicamente havia desaparecido. Aff... isso sim é egocentrismo. Chamá-lo de "meu".

Eu deveria ir falar com ele, não deveria? Acabar logo com esse sofrimento infundado e tentar ao menos uma vez em minha vida ser genuinamente feliz.

Está resolvido, então. Será que ele está em casa?

— Quatre. Sabe onde o Duo está?

Que sorte o loirinho estar passando aqui na frente justo agora.

— Ah, Heero, acho que ele saiu...

— Okay, Qat.

Droga! Justo agora! Bom, assim que ele voltar eu falo com ele. Espero não perder toda a minha coragem até lá.

Estranho como eu mudei tanto depois que as guerras se findaram... Antes eu tinha um controle sobre o que eu queria, o que eu sentia, e agora... me sinto mais fraco, mais vulnerável... talvez não tenham sido nem as guerras, mas sim Relena. Como pude ser imbecil o bastante para me deixar levar por ela? O dia que eu pegar ela, vou matá-la se piedade!

Por que Duo demora tanto? Onde será que ele foi? No parque talvez? Ou no cinema?

Acabo por perceber que não faço a mínima idéia dos lugares que ele frequenta, assim como sei muito pouco sobre ele. Éramos amigos antes de eu ir embora dali... eu julgava saber tudo sobre a vida dele, mas agora não me acorre nada. Esqueci tudo com o tempo e falta de uso de tais informações.

Como não me apaixonei por ele antes? Uma pessoa tão alegre, tão cativante, tão bonita, encantadora, sensual... como fui capaz de não enxergar tudo isso em Duo? Como pude ser tão cego? Talvez tenha sido porque ele sempre estava comigo, mas como amigo. Conversávamos durante horas sobre diversos assuntos, dormíamos no mesmo quarto, passamos agradáveis horas passeado no parque, jogávamos videogame, ele me enchia a paciência e eu era rude com ele, brincávamos e ríamos juntos e, enquanto eu o considerava meu melhor amigo, ele me amava e me desejava como eu o amo e desejo agora. É engraçado como a vida dá voltas e voltas, e assim como encontramos pessoas que a muito não víamos, acabamos por sentir coisas que fizemos outras sentirem, com ou sem a consciência disso. Fiz meu americano sofrer silenciosamente por mim, e agora cá estou eu, sofrendo do mesmíssimo jeito por ele. É justo? Não sei... mas que acontece, acontece. E não desejo essa agonia para ninguém.

Sinceramente não é legal e muito menos saudável passar praticamente todas as horas do seu dia tentando imaginar se alguém te ama, ou o que ele está pensando agora, se estará pensando em você, ou ficar perdido em fantasias, onde tenho coragem suficiente para dizer a ele o que sinto, e ele diz nunca ter me esquecido, me perdoa por ter mentido para ele e prolongado seu sofrimento, e então passamos uma maravilhosa noite de amor. Só em meus sonhos mesmo... minha mente ainda persiste na idéia pouco reconfortante de que Duo superou isso e está pronto para partir para outra, buscar consolo nos braços de outra pessoa.

São tantas idéias contraditórias que minha cabeça gira, gira, gira e não sai do mesmo ponto. Horas divagando para não chegar a conclusão nenhuma, para não achar solução ou conforto para meus medos. Ou melhor, para não achar uma solução que não exija tanto esforço de mim. Porque solução eu achei. A coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e mesmo assim, a mais difícil de ser realizada: falar abertamente com ele.

Vozes... vozes na sala. A voz de Duo! Ele chegou! Finalmente! Reuni toda a coragem que tinha e saí do quarto. Mas parei estático ao vê-lo de mãos dadas com uma garota.

Quem era ela? E o que ela fazia de mão dadas com ele? Senti um ódio misturado com ciúmes que nuca tinha sentido antes. Tentei engolir aquela bola de sentimentos antes de fazer meu rosto contraído de raiva voltar à expressão costumeira. Desci as escadas mais ruidosamente do que de costume, para fazê-los notar minha presença.

— Oi Heero! – cumprimentou-me ele – Esta é Anne.

Ainda com a cara fechada, disse "oi" para ela. Antes que eu perguntasse ou insinuasse algo, meu amor continuou:

— Sabe, a melhor amiga dela se mudou recentemente, e a Anne se sente muito sozinha. Passei aqui para pegar minhas coisas, porque vou morar com ela por uns tempos.

Como se aquela declaração não bastasse, ele ainda piscou marotamente para mim, como fazia na época em que éramos apenas amigos, e ele era o maior "pegador" da vizinhança.

A tal Anne deu um risinho tímido e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. Aquela piranha! Vagabunda! Prostituta!

— Vou sair. – disse eu simplesmente, antes de deixar a sala.

Assim que a porta da frente bateu atrás de mim, as primeiras lágrimas começaram a brotar de meus olhos. As primeiras que já derramei desde os meus três anos de idade. E não era pela perda de meus pais, mas pela perda do amor da minha vida, e pela minha própria estupidez.

O que me deu na cabeça para pensar que Duo ficaria sofrendo por mim por tanto tempo? Ele me esqueceu, ele voltou à época em que éramos apenas amigos. À época em que eu morria de ciúmes sem nem me dar conta. À época em que eu era feliz e não sabia.

(1) Ai, ai... o Heero e essas analogias infelizes dele... tá ficando cada vez pior

(2) Mania da autora

(3) Nããão, magiiiina...

_N/A: Finalmente! Séculos e séculos depois, ressurge das sombras o segundo capítulo de Meus Sentimentos! Esse demorou pacas, e eu peço mil desculpas aos leitores, se é que sobrou algum. Mas em compensação, a demora serviu para eu elaborar um enredo decente para a fic, e mais alguns capitulozinhos. Logo, podem esperar, que ainda vão ter mais por vir._

_Eu queria agradecer imensamente à Anna Malfoy, Kagome 009, Bulma-chan, Karin Kamiya, Pipe, Bra, Elfa Ju Bloom, Karura Shinigami, Duo-chan Maxwell e Aquila Marin por terem comentado o primeiro capítulo. E... bom, mesmo esquema? Sem comentários sem capítulos? Enton espero receber bastante reviews, heim? (podem xingar, dar sugestões, dizer o que quiserem, pelo menos digam alguma coisa)_

_Quanto ao Heero, ele acabou me saindo um chato egocêntrico e tava me irritando profundamente. Não foi minha culpa! Mas sabe quando o personagem toma vida própria? Vou tentar dar um jeito nesse ego gigante nos próximos capítulos._

_Duo: Por favor! Senão ninguém aguenta!_

_Nitty: Pode deixar!_

_Heero: Ninguém me entende..._


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo 3**

Por que meus olhos ainda vasculham a multidão, procurando a longa trança castanha que ricocheteia alegremente no ar? As orbes violetas que tanto me fascinam? Minha mente se nega a acreditar que Duo realmente partiu.

Será que foi assim que ele se sentiu quando eu fui embora com Relena? Vazio, perdido, como se algo fundamental para sua existência tivesse desaparecido? Não sei, mas é assim que eu me sinto agora.

Ainda ouço sua voz alta ecoando pela casa, seu perfume adocicado permanece em seu travesseiro intocado a semanas, impregnando o ar daquele quarto que dividíamos. Ou talvez seja só fruto de minha mente perturbada tentando amenizar a dor em meu coração. Em vão, pois a única coisa que pode curar-me é o amor de Duo. Amor que desprezei por medo, e agora quero a qualquer custo.

Já fazem três dias que meu americano trançado saiu de casa para ir morar com aquela Anne. Três dias! E nesse tempo, eu não dormi, não consegui comer nada, só fiquei debruçado na janela, esperando inutilmente ver Duo na esquina, com as malas nas mãos, dizendo que vai voltar para nós. Mas isso ainda não aconteceu. E ele ainda deve estar em uma colônia distante da Terra, se divertindo com aquela garota. E tudo que me resta são meus poemas, trancados a chave numa gaveta da escrivaninha de mogno do quarto.

— Heero! – ouvi Wufei me chamando da cozinha

Morbidamente, me levantei dali e fui até onde estava o chinês. Parei na porta, e encontrei-o sentado na mesa. Sentei-me ao seu lado e fiquei esperando que ele dissesse algo. Mas ele só suspirou, e o silencio perdurou por longos minutos. Eu sabia o que estava por vir... Wufei ia gritar comigo.

— REAJA, HEERO! NÃO É PORQUE DUO FOI EMBORA QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE FICAR ASSIM! JÁ ESTÁ ÓBVIO O QUANTO VOCÊ O AMA PARA TODOS NÓS, MENOS PARA ELE. E EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ ARRUINAR SUA VIDA POR CAUSA DISSO. SEJA HOMEM! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! _FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS_!

Aquela última frase foi como um tapa na cara pra mim. _Follow your dreams_. Duo sempre falava isso quando algum de nós estava triste, ou desiludido. _Siga seus sonhos_. Esse era o lema dele. Ele ia atrás do que queria custe o que custasse. E nunca falhava.

O chinês, vendo em meu rosto que sua frase tinha surtido efeito, continuou:

— E, por favor, vá até o centro da cidade comprar açafrão pra mim?

Olhei para ele, indignado. Então ele me animara só para ir até o centro comprar tempero? Mas mesmo assim eu tinha que lhe ser grato pela sacudidela, então peguei o dinheiro que estava sobre a mesa, meti no bolso da minha calça jeans e saí de casa.

Ainda bufando, mal humorado, eu tomei a primeira lotação (1) para o centro. Por sorte ela estava meio vazia, então me sentei em um dos bancos vazios logo na frente e fiquei escutando a música que tocava. Não era algo que eu costumo ouvir, decerto, mas a melodia parece boa. Rock... não faz o meu tipo.

_"Do que eu preciso é uma doce vingança  
Para recuperar tudo o que eu perdi  
Eu te dei tudo o que eu tinha pra te dar, _

_mas nunca realmente te conquistei"_

Aquela letra chegou aos meus ouvidos como um baque. Um balde de água fria. Aquela letra lembrou-me Relena. E de que ela ainda estava impune pelo que fez a mim. Eu queria ficar e ouvir o final da música, mas já tinha chegado o meu ponto, e eu precisava descer.

Enquanto meus pés levavam-me até a loja onde Wufei normalmente comprava açafrão, aquela música não me saía da cabeça. Vingança... Relena merecia uma. E das grandes. Talvez a própria música me desse alguma idéia. Talvez... Eu precisava escutar ela inteira. Mas como faria isso? Não sei... teria que esperar por um golpe de sorte.

Deixei isso para lá por um tempo, para me concentrar no que eu estava fazendo. Comprei o tempero para o chinês e aproveitei para parar numa lanchonete para almoçar. Eu estava faminto! Dois beirutes com tudo o que tem direito, um mega milkshake e um sundae gigante foram suficientes para mim. Eu costumava pular algumas refeições, mas a empolgação com uma nova perspectiva das coisas me deixou com fome. E só uma quantidade tão grande de carboidratos e açúcar conseguiu me acalmar. Tomei a lotação, e voltei para casa.

Assim que adentrei a sala, a primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar o rádio e colocar na estação que Duo costumava ouvir. Só precisei de 15 minutos para que ouvisse uma introdução de guitarra, e a voz grave do cantor:

_"Tenho pensado em você, meu amor _

_E todas as loucuras que você me fez passar _

_Agora estou dando a volta por cima, _

_Jogando tudo de volta pra você _

_Você estava pensando em mim, quando beijou ele? _

_Você sentiu meu gosto quando lambeu a pele dele? _

_E todo aquele tempo que eu confiei em você e te cobri de promessas... _

_Do que eu preciso é uma doce vingança _

_Para recuperar tudo o que eu perdi _

_Eu te dei tudo o que eu tinha pra te dar, _

_Mas nunca realmente te conquistei"_

Céus, até parece que a música foi feita para mim! É exatamente a mesma coisa! Me assusto um pouco com a presença de Quatre na sala, que acompanha o rádio como se já tivesse ouvido essa música um milhão de vezes

_"Adrienne, eu pensei que te conhecia _

_Mais uma vez, você me usou, me usou _

_Adrienne, eu deveria ter te deixado _

_Muito antes de você me usar, você me usou" _

— Quatre, você conhece essa música? Sabe de quem é?

Ele simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto continuava a cantar.

_"Gastou meu dinheiro, dirigiu meu carro _

_Eu te tratei como uma princesa _

_Mas no meu céu todo queimando você estava _

_E eu darei a última risada quando ver você ao lado de outro _

_Pois eu sei que você vai acabar sozinha _

_Então ouça isso, um bom conselho _

_Tudo o que você fez vai voltar duas vezes _

_Você nunca se importou com o quanto isso machuca, _

_mas eu preciso te contar_

_Adrienne, eu pensei que te conhecia _

_Mais uma vez, você me usou, me usou _

_Adrienne, eu deveria ter te deixado _

_Muito antes de você me usar, você me usou _

_Do que eu preciso é uma doce vingança _

_Para recuperar tudo o que eu perdi _

_Eu te dei tudo o que eu tinha pra te dar, _

_mas nunca consegui te alcançar"_

— É de uma banda nova, chamada The Calling (2). A música estreou esses dias e já em todas as rádios.

— Nome da música?

— Adrienne.

Antes que ele pronunciasse mais uma palavra, corri para meu quarto e liguei meu laptop. Nunca antes ele me pareceu tão lento. E eu nunca o usei para nada além de trabalho. Conectei a Internet e acessei um site de busca, fazendo uma pesquisa pelo nome da banda. Mais de 2000 resultados pularam na minha frente em poucos segundos, e com pouca procura achei um site com a letra da música e a própria para dowload. Fiquei mais feliz do que criança no Natal.

— Está tudo bem, Heero? – perguntou meu amigo loirinho com a cabeça para dentro do meu quarto

— Melhor impossível – respondi com um sorriso imbecil no rosto, sem nem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, estarei no quintal.

Pelo visto meu amigo e Trowa tinham tido uma noite maravilhosa. Era sempre assim. Quando tudo ia bem entre eles, Quatre sentia que estava negligenciando os cuidados comigo e com Wufei (nada poderia ser mais absurdo, claro, já que sabemos nos cuidar sozinhos) e, para nos recompensar, arruma a casa inteirinha.

Passei a música para o meu MP3 Player (3) e imprimi a letra dela, deitando na minha cama para ver se, com a música, tinha alguma idéia para a vingança perfeita.

Sem querer adormeci daquele jeito, com a música no repeat, e tive um sonho um tanto quanto esclarecedor. Algo simples, mas realmente eficaz. Fazê-la provar do próprio remédio. E eu tinha alguém perfeito para me ajudar. Peguei meu casaco e fui até um condomínio a três quadras daqui.

- - - - - - - - -

— Oi, Heero, a quanto tempo!

— Oi, Treize. Desculpe vir assim sem avisar.

Ele fez um gesto dizendo que não se importava, e eu entrei em seu apartamento. Havia estado ali poucas vezes, mas tudo continuava como da última vez: as paredes claras, móveis antigos e artefatos de todas as regiões da Terra e das Colônias espalhados pelas paredes, ou ornamentando a mobília. Simples, mas bonito. Como meu amigo. Não dava pra negar que Treize era um homem e tanto. Um pessoa modesta, de muito bom humor, simpático, agradável, e dono de uma beleza estonteante. Muitas mulheres dariam tudo para passar um tempinho com ele. Infelizmente para elas, ele preferia os homens. E por isso ele era a pessoa ideal para me ajudar. Alguém praticamente inatingível, que Relena não conseguiria resistir.

— Mas me diga, o que te faz sair da sua tão longínqua casa e vir me visitar?

Ri da ironia. Mesmo morando tão perto dele, eu raramente vinha visitá-lo. Andei tão preocupado com meus próprios problemas ultimamente, que não cultivei minhas amizades. Mas Treize entendia que eu nunca fora acostumado a isso, e me perdoava.

— Nada, oras! Não posso mais visitar meus amigos?

Ele me olhou profundamente e suspirou.

— Já te disseram que você anda um péssimo mentiroso ultimamente, garoto? Me diz, o que foi?

— Preciso da tua ajuda, Treize. É um favorzão, mas eu prometo fazer qualquer coisa em troca.

— Até me arrumar um encontro com aquele chinês birrão que mora com você? – ele me olhou desafiador.

Fazia um tempão que ele pedia para sair com Wufei, mas o outro nunca aceitava. Nunca. Nem uma vez só. Essa era a maior frustração da vida do ex-comandante. Era um trato complicado, mas vali seu preço.

— Até isso.

— Faço qualquer coisa. Aquele garoto anda me enlouquecendo.

Contei detalhadamente meu plano a ele, que a cada momento ficava mais boquiaberto.

— Enlouqueceu, Yuy? – perguntou-me ele, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos castanho-claros

— Não.

— Quer que eu seduza Relena Peacecraft, faça-a se apaixonar por mim, durma com ela uma vez ou duas, use-a para resolver algum problema que eu ainda tenha com o governo, e depois abandone-a? É isso.

— É.

— Ficou doido... não vou fazer isso! O irmão dela é meu melhor amigo, sabia?

— O Wufei não vale esse esforço?

Ele suspirou novamente.

— Vou pensar no assunto. Mas te recomendo uma visita ao psiquiatra, viu?

— Eu estou muito bem, obrigado.

— Se você diz...

— Digo.

— Te ligo até a meia noite, então, para responder.

Me despedi de Treize Kushrenada e tomei o rumo de casa, com só uma certeza. Ou melhor, duas: Treize ia me ajudar, e Relena teria o que merecia. Porque meu amigo não ia me deixar na mão. Não com uma perspectiva de sair com Wufei.

Só me sobrava a tarefa de convencer o teimoso piloto do Shenlong.

_(1) Okay, okay. Esqueçamos por um momento que eles vivem no futuro. É que eu queria que fosse num transporte público que ele ouvisse a música pela primeira vez._

_(2) The Calling não é uma banda nova. Eles já tem quase 4 anos de estrada. Mas na época em que lançaram Adrienne, era nova. Só que em vez deu colocar a letra propriamente dita da música, eu pus direto a tradução, pra facilitar. Nitty super fã de The Calling_

_(3) Esqueçamos novamente que eles vivem no futuro. MP3 player deve ser ultrapassado pra eles. Mas na falta de algo mais "novo"..._

_N/A: Ueba! Consegui fazer o capítulo ficar maior! feliz da vida Eu queria agradecer a Arashi Kaminari, Karin Kamiya, Anna Malfoy e MaiMai que me deixaram reviews, e especialmente a Sanosuke-chan, que além de comentar, me deu uma ajudona com o próximo capítulo._

_Espero mais reviews, heim?_


	4. Capítulo IV

__

Capítulo 4

Por quê? Por quê, por todos os deuses, essas coisas só acontecem comigo? Já não basta tudo o que eu sofri, e continuo sofrendo por um amor impossível? Nunca imaginei que eu pudesse sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Dor, alegria, ciúmes, afeição, solidão, amizade... Duo provoca todo um turbilhão de emoção dentro de mim simplesmente com sua presença. E se ele sorrir...? Ah, então eu fico sem palavras, me falta o ar e parece que o mundo se enche de luz. Isso é estar apaixonado? Porque se não for, eu não sei o que é!

Na época em que eu era piloto, fui ensinado que os sentimentos eram prejudiciais, mas nunca pensei que pudessem ser tanto assim. Nunca imaginei um motivo para dar a vida pela pessoa amada, mas agora eu sei. Parece baboseira, mas já passei a aceitar que o Soldado Perfeito tenha virado uma gelatina sentimental. Senti os últimos traços da minha antiga personalidade se desvaneceram quando Treize me vingou. Sim, eu sabia que ele não iria falhar. Naquele mesmo dia em que fui à sua casa, recebi um telefonema dele dizendo que aceitava o plano, mas somente com a condição antes mencionada. Ainda sem idéia nenhuma de como eu iria fazer para cumprir a minha parte, eu assenti, e duas semanas depois ele voltara exultante, dizendo que tudo saíra do melhor jeito possível, e que Relena nem mais saía do quarto de tanta tristeza. Eu acertara em procurar o moreno. Só para confirmar, fui visitá-la, mas o mordomo disse que ela não poderia ver-me, pois estava doente. E com isso, senti que eu poderia ser somente eu, um pessoa normal, sem a barreira de gelo que eu construíra em volta de meu próprio coração.

Assim que cheguei da casa de Relena, me dirigi para a cozinha, onde sabia que Wufei estaria.

— Oi, Chang.

— Oi! Pelo visto está mais animado, heim?

Sorri para ele. Eu precisava arrumar um meio de falar-lhe sobre Treize. Nunca fui muito bom com as palavras, e dessa vez eu precisava escolhê-las com um cuidado gigante.

— Wufei, sabe o Treize?

Ele me olhou feio.

— O que tem? – disse o oriental com rispidez

— Ele adoraria sair com você.

O rosto dele se inflou de raiva na hora. Eu, pelo visto, tomei um caminho muito direto de lhe contar. Wufei achava que Kushrenada era por demais arrogante.

— Quê? Vai negar que se interessa por ele?

Essa foi realmente uma jogada arriscada. Eu não fazia a menor idéia se o rapaz a minha frente sentia algo além do desprezo pelo outro, mas eu TINHA que fazer algo.

— Não é verdade.

Pelo jeito como Wufei fechou a cara diante da afirmação, percebi que tinha atingido o ponto certo. Mas alfinetar não adiantaria. Resolvi então apelar.

— Se não fizer por você mesmo, nem por ele, faça por mim!

— Por você, Heero? O que você tem a ver?

— Oras, você é meu amigo, ele é meu amigo, e nada me faria mais feliz do que vê-los juntos.

Ele me olhou intensamente, parecendo ponderar a questão. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, nos olhando desafiadoramente. Finalmente, ele suspirou e se recostou na cadeira.

— Okay, Yuy, você venceu. Um encontro só não vai matar ninguém, certo? Mas é um só! Peça para ele me pegar amanhã, às 20h.

Sorri, satisfeito, num gesto agora tão normal para mim, e fui direto para o telefone, parecendo uma adolescente fofoqueira indo contar a última para as amigas. Tirando o "fofoqueira", era quase isso.

— Alô, Treize?

— Ele mesmo, quem fala?

— Heero Yuy.

— Oi, Heero, como vai?

— Bem, e você?

— Me recuperando do golpe que dei na garota. Sabia que Milliardo ficou uma fera comigo?

— Se recuperando? Hn... Mas será que ainda dá pra sair com o Chang?

— Tá falando sério?

— Eu minto?

— Nossa, você é genial! Como conseguiu isso?

— Segredos, meu amigo, segredos.

— ...

— É para você vir pegá-lo amanhã às 20h.

— Muito obrigado, Heero. Mesmo.

— Eu é que agradeço, Treize.

Nos despedimos e desliguei o aparelho.

Mais dois dias se passaram depois disso, e minha vida continuou como sempre, sem mais surpresas. Wufei se negou a fazer qualquer comentário sobre o encontro, mas já o peguei suspirando pelos cantos algumas vezes.

Agora que eu pensava estar livre de meus problemas, me deparei com algo que eu tanto ansiei, mas que agora doía mais do que eu alguma vez pudesse sequer imaginar: Duo voltara. Ele estava feliz da vida porque ele e Anne estava se dando muito bem, então resolvera voltar para pegar o resto de suas coisas, indo de mudança definitiva para a casa dela.

— Você tem certeza, Duo? – perguntou Quatre

— Claro! Passei dias maravilhosos lá.

— Então vai nos deixar mesmo, Maxwell?

— Oh, não, FeiFei! Não pense assim. Pense que... estão tirando umas férias de mim.

Eu senti novamente a onda gigantesca de ciúmes surgir, e tratei de engoli-la junto com a torta de palmito que o loirinho fizera para o jantar. A cada vez ficava mais difícil fazer isso. Ainda mais porque os olhos violeta brilhava ao falar da garota. Maldita hora em que ela apareceu em nossas vidas! Tudo seria tão bom se ela simplesmente... sumisse. Eu já teria contado à Duo sobre o que eu sinto, já estaríamos juntos e felizes, ou então eu já teria entrado em depressão profunda e me matado, o que não seria tão mal assim, se considerarmos meu atual estado de conflito interior.

— Estou satisfeito.

Eu não conseguia mais ouvir a doce voz com que tanto sonhei proferindo mil e um elogios a uma pessoa que eu simplesmente desprezava. Deixei meu guardanapo na mesa e fui, com passos precisos e fortes, até meu quarto. Cinco minutos depois, Duo entrou.

— Está tudo bem, Hee-chan?

Ignorei terminantemente o apelido, pois eu agora o adorava, apesar de não poder demonstrar isso.

— É só um enxaqueca. - menti

Eu não gostava de mentir para Duo. Mas eu também não queria, e não podia, estragar-lhe a felicidade, deixando que se preocupe com meus sentimentos. Eu... posso me contentar somente com sua amizade, ao invés de lhe contar algo e perder até isso. Não deve ser mais difícil ou doloroso do que tem sido desde que admiti amar o americano.

— Tem certeza? – ele me perguntou desconfiado

— Absoluta. – repondi com uma veermência na voz que assustou até a mim

Ele suspirou, parecendo se convencer.

— Mas se pior você me avisa, tá? E tome uma aspirina.

Duo já ia saindo do quarto quando se virou novamente e perguntou:

— Hey, você ainda tem aquele livro de terror? O do hotel?

— Tenho sim, por que?

— Você me empresta?

Peguei o livro que estava em cima da minha escrivaninha a entreguei a ele. O rapaz trançado agradeceu e foi embora, deixando-me novamente sozinho em meu quarto. Era incrível o quanto eu sentira sua falta. Sua presença ali, sua voz pela casa, suas brigas matinais com Wufei, seu gosto bizarro para filmes, seu jeito cômico, suas piadas nas piores horas possíveis... Fiquei por um tempo indefinido ali, sentado na minha cadeira giratória, perdido em pensamentos que rodavam em torno de Duo. E só "despertei" quando ouvi a doce voz me chamando ao mundo real.

— Heero.

— Sim? – perguntei ainda meio atordoado. O tom de voz dele estava... estranho – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Duo?

— Bom... quando eu abri o seu livro, caiu um papel de dentro. – nessa hora eu gelei. Me esqueci completamente de que eu tinha alguns poemas guardados dentro de livros. – Eu fui ver o que era e...

Ele simplesmente me estendeu a folha de papel. Absurdamente temeroso, e sentindo as pernas mais bambas do que eu jamais havia sentido em toda a minha vida, abri o papel e li seu conteúdo

_**Contemplo o céu e ele me parece violeta** _

**O vento que me sussurra sentimentos**

**Com cruéis intenções de amor...**

**Será que te querer é egoísmo demais?**

**Descobrindo o quanto eu te quero**

**Buscando incessantemente palavras pra te dizer que Te Amo**

**Sei que você não se deixaria levar por promessas**

**Você fechou seu coração pra mim...**

**Desejo que você saiba que eu descobri**

**O valor do seu sorriso e das lágrimas que eu não vi**

**E que em todo o meu silêncio**

**Você sempre será meu único...**

**Amado amigo, amado amante**

**Meu amor tem olhos violeta e o sorriso mais lindo do mundo!**

**Porque sim, eu descobri meu amor**

**E ele está em cada sorriso teu, todos os dias...**

** Heero Yuy, para Duo Maxwell..."**

Com todas as minhas suspeitas confirmadas, senti simplesmente o chão desabar bem embaixo de mim. Agora ele sabia de tudo, e eu corria o risco de perder sua amizade para sempre. Não só corria o risco, como já considerava isso como um fato certo. E eu não podia negar nada, pois ele havia lido com os próprios olhos.

— Algum dia você pretendia me contar algo? – ele perguntou com a voz incerta

— Não. – respondi categoricamente

— Como não? – Duo alteou um pouco o tom de voz, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse involuntariamente.

— Simplesmente não.

— Não acha que eu tenho o direito de saber se meu melhor amigo nutre sentimentos por mim?

— Eu ia te contar. Juro que ia. Mas bem quando eu ia fazer isso, você apareceu com aquela menina, e eu achei que não valia mais a pena.

— Te passou pela cabeça que eu estaria com a Anne na simples tentativa de te esquecer? Por todos os Deuses, Heero, pense um pouco!

— Eu pensei! – disse, alteando minha própria voz – Pensei tanto que cheguei à conclusão de que não era digno do seu amor, e que você já devia ter percebido o quão cretino eu era, e me esquecido de uma vez por todas.

— NUNCA, tá entendendo, NUNCA repita uma coisa dessas de novo. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Heero. E eu te amo demais. – ele fez uma pausa e suspirou – Quanto ao que aconteceu no passado, todo mundo erra. Eu também já errei várias vezes na minha vida, e isso não me impediu de continuar. Você só não pode é ficar se auto-depreciando tanto!

Ele se aproximou devagar de mim, e passou os braços pela minha nuca.

— Você é um amor, Hee-chan. O meu amor.

Ele então se aproximou rapidamente, e fechou a pouca distância que separava nossos rostos, me beijando docemente. Quando nos separamos, ele comentou, com um sorriso maroto no rosto:

— Belo poema, heim?

Sorri, sem jeito, e ele continuou:

— Tem mais?

Sorri mais amplamente, e abri a gaveta da minha escrivaninha, tirando o caderninho de capa escura onde estavam escritos meses de conflitos interiores e torturantes semanas sem a presença de Duo. Mas agora nada mais disse importava, pois estávamos juntos, e felizes. Quanto à Anne... bom, eu não sei o que exatamente vai acontecer com ela, mas acho que vai ter que arrumar outra pessoa para morar com ela.

FIM

_N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Ficou bom? Essa foi uma das minhas fics que eu mais gostei de escrever, embora os primeiros dois capítulos tenham sido extremamente dolorosos de fazer. Espero que tenham gostado, e que eu tenha satisfeito todas as pessoas que, no primeiro capítulo, me pediram para continuar. Eu queria agradecer à MaiMai, Litha-chan, Anna Malfoy e Ilia-chan, que comentaram o capítulo anterior, e a todos aqueles que leram, e comentaram a fic. _

_Agradecimentos especiais à maravilhosa Sanosuke-chan, autora do poema belíssimo que aparece nesse capítulo. Muitíssimo obrigada por tê-lo escrito para mim, miga! Você é demais! Ó, gente, a Sano-chan também escreve fics aqui pro mas o email dela é quem quiser escrever para ela... _

_Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que leram minha humilde fic! _


End file.
